pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Loolo Monoko
"The world will be silent......before the destruction I bring." ''-Loolo Monoko'' 「世界よ、沈黙せよ。我がもたらす滅びの前に。」　''–物古ろぉろ'' Loolo Monoko is Laala Manaka's evil shadow. She is a evil type idol who uses the brand Different Rider. She is the center/leader of Alstroemeria. Loolo seeks the destruction of both Outside World and PriPara and leads the vocals of Alstroemeria in pursuit of this goal. Loolo's first host was Yoshi Ayasaki, who got diffrided illegally as a vessel. After Loolo was defeated by the PriPara Police and dragged out of Yoshi's body, Loolo was sealed back into her prison called Records. Alstroemeria then plans to revive Loolo and pick a suitable person as Loolo's vessel. After Loolo was revived by Alstroemeria, Loolo's second host is Fuwari Midorikaze, who got diffrided illegally as a vessel. Loolo's songs are pretty much Electronic Dance Musics (EDMs). Appearance Loolo is an evil goddess, with her symbol, the alstroemeria flower, on her forehead. Loolo holds her vessel who's actually unconsious inside the purple aura. Loolo has the same appearance as Laala except she is the shadow version of Laala. Inside PriPara, she has very long gray hair tied in pigtails and is taller and has blue eyes. Personality Loolo was introduced with no known personality, showing no emotion and having an unchanging facial expression, speaking only when necessary to debut. However, when the Alstroemeria Airy Coords were gathered into Loolo's hands, Loolo was able to show emotions such as laughing and smiling. Loolo refers to herself as nothingness and scares her opponents and tells them to be afraid of nothing. Loolo is dangerous and evil and has the ability to diffride humans. Loolo loves to injure idols and is the rival-type. Relationships *'Laala Manaka' - A member of the PriPara Police. Loolo's goal was to destroy Laala as well as Dorothy and Mikan and turn PriPara into nothingness. Laala's coord is PriPara Police Go Go Coord. *'Mirei Minami' - A vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. Loolo/Yoshi picked her as the vessel for Saya to diffride. *'Sophie Hojo' - A member of the PriPara Nurse. Loolo injured a lot of idols, and Sophie as well as Leona and Fuwari/Falulu were the ones who are curing them. Sophie's coord is PriPara Nurse Peace Coord. *'Shion Todo' - A vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. Loolo/Yoshi picked her as the vessel for Shido to diffride. *'Dorothy West' - A member of the PriPara Police. Loolo's goal was to destroy Dorothy as well as Laala and Mikan and turn PriPara into nothingness. Dorothy's coord is PriPara Police Peace Coord. *'Leona West '- A member of the PriPara Nurse. Loolo injured a lot of idols, and Leona as well as Sophie and Fuwari/Falulu were the ones who are curing them. Leona's coord is PriPara Nurse Prayer Coord. *'Falulu' - A new member of the PriPara Nurse. After Loolo diffrided Fuwari, Falulu became Fuwari's replacement as a new recruit of the PriPara Nurse. Loolo injured a lot of idols, and Falulu as well as Sophie and Leona were the ones who are curing them. Falulu's coord is PriPara Nurse Smile Coord. *'Aroma Kurosu' - A vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. Loolo/Yoshi picked her as the vessel for Gaito to diffride. *'Mikan Shiratama' - A member of the PriPara Police. Loolo's goal was to destroy Mikan as well as Laala and Dorothy and turn PriPara into nothingness. Mikan's coord is PriPara Police Hotblooded Coord. *'Fuwari Midorikaze' - A member of the PriPara Nurse. Loolo injured a lot of idols, and Fuwari as well as Sophie and Leona were the ones who are curing them. Fuwari's coord is PriPara Nurse Healing Coord. Later, after Loolo's revival by Alstroemeria, Loolo diffrided Fuwari and made her the vessel. *[[Hibiki Shikyoin|'Hibiki Shikyoin']] - Hibiki wants to save Fuwari by defeating Loolo but failed. Loolo injured Hibiki and tossed her out somewhere in PriPara. *'Shuuka Hanazono' - While diffriding Yoshi, Loolo crushed Shuuka and disrespected her debut. *'Galala•S•Leep' - After Shuuka got crushed by Loolo who's diffriding Yoshi, Galala tries to avenge Shuuka's defeat but failed. *'Yoshi Ayasaki' - A DJ who founded Alstroemeria and plans to reform PriPara into RecoPara (Record Paradise). Loolo diffrided Yoshi and made him the vessel. He is also Shuuka's childhood friend. Category:Alstroemeria Category:Diffrider Category:Different Rider User Category:Vocal Doll Category:Goddess Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Idol